


缘分 [Yuanfen]

by Elyeye



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel Jongdae, M/M, dark yixing, non Canon, yixing will be asshole sometims
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyeye/pseuds/Elyeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jongdae led simple life with his two best friends but this completly changes when he meets new student at their university <br/> 缘分 [Yuanfen] : noun, a relationship by fate or destiny; the binding force between two people</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was normal day for Jongdae. Nothing indicated that it would be different. He didn’t get up from bed with wrong foot nor did he cross path with black cat. He went about his day normally as he would. Yet it was day when everything about his life changed. But now he still has no idea about it.

He is currently sitting in campus’ music room, practicing his singing while rest of his fellow classmates are across campus curiously peeking at sleek black limo that just pulled into parking lot. Today is the day when new student would transfer into their university which was surprising. Yes, it is amazing university but while it has amazing results from its students it lacks into size and capacity. It is more like home university where everyone knows everyone.

So it is very odd that someone wants to transfer here. Since it was announced all sorts of rumors where spread around like a wild fire. Only information they got was that it was a student from China and somehow important which could be now seen.

Baekhyun nudges Chanyeol who is staring with open mouth. It looked damn adorable which Baekhyun is sure he never would say aloud.

“Hey, stop staring!! Where is Jongdae?” he asks his tall friend and has to tilt his head to see his face. Stupid tall people.

“How would I know? It’s you with who he is practically attached on hip.” replies Chanyeol with slight frown. Baekhyun looks at him curiously. It is unusual to see their happy virus, that’s how he and Jongdae affectionally call their third Musketeer. It was quite all joke. All teachers at high school called them Three Musketeer because they were never seen without another but also it has a lot of to do with fact that they were little shits with absurd ideas and pranks which made all their teachers crazy. Yeah, good ol’ times. Chanyeol is their happy virus one who spreads optimism and all that shit around.  It is something that both Baekhyun admire about him because he can get pretty easily get caught by demons in his head. On that days it’s Chanyeol who helps him through. He would be lost without him. He still don’t know how he does it. It’s quite weird to see him with frown and Baekhyun noted that he doesn’t like this look at all. He wonders what he did wrong. He is sure that nothing. Unless …

“You are jealous??” Baekhyun asks with mischievous glint in his eye. Yeah, that must be it. Yesterday he actually was hanging off Jongdae quite lot.

“No! I’m not jealous. Why would I be jealous? Don’t be ridiculous Baek.” is quick to deny Chanyeol but slight pink blush what spreads on his cheeks is telling another story.

“Awww. Come on Yeollie. You know, you are the one in my heart.” Coos Baekhyun and tags on taller boy’s shirt to bend down so he can kiss him but before it can actually happen door of limo open and tall slender figure steps out. Between students it hums with excitement. They aren’t quite prepared at sight that greets them.

Both, Baekhyun and Chanyeol whistle under their breaths. Yes, they are absolutely, and disgustingly if you ask Jongdae, in love with each other but that doesn’t mean that they can’t appreciate human’s beauty. And this guy certainly fill every aspect of man’s beauty and if you ask any girl who is now fanning herself, she would tell you that he is god.

And this is when Jongdae life without him or any another person knowing, overturns. 

☼ ☼ ☼

When Jongdae finally steps out of his sanctuary he’s hit by constant whispering about new student. He tries to locate his two best friends but without big success. Pouting he decides that they are probably ditching him again for making out at toilets as they done before. Some friends they are, leaving him all alone in this hell hole.

He makes his way to cafeteria to grab some lunch. His stomach loudly agreeing and he sighs. He knows he probably shouldn’t skip breakfast this morning but he was in hurry so it couldn’t be helped.

But much to his horror in cafeteria whispering is so much worse than in the halls. He can’t understand what is so special about new student except the fact he is probably nuts for transferring here. If he had choice when he was picking out where to go after high school it wouldn’t be here. Never.

Lost in his thoughts he picks up tray full of food and sits at their usual table. He looks to his left and right if he can catch any sign of his two traitor’s best friends but nothing. No Chanyeol hoovering over everyone with his impressive height. No Baekhyun with his loud voice and now his ash blond hair. Just people whispering about that new student.

So he sits alone at table for more than 3 people, silently picking up his food but not quite eating. He stuffs his earbuds into his ears and press play to his most favorite playlist and plays with his fingers notes on imaginary piano. He is lost in his own little world. Somewhere safe. So he doesn’t notice entrance door opening. He doesn’t hear now more than loud whispers. He doesn’t see lean boy who walks through the door with aura that shines confidence. He doesn’t notice his silky black hair or his dark brown eyes that lands right at him.

He quietly finishes his food, still listening to music and exits cafeteria by back door which are rarely used, still obvious of pair of dark eyes that follows his every move.

Jongdae huffs and sets on quest of finding his two worst best friends in history of bad best friends. Seriously, he gets that they are in love but sometimes is annoying that they are leaving him out.

He catches sight of Chanyeol in abandoned corridor with his hands on wall and Baekhyun trapped between them. They are staring right at each other blushing like some fucking virgins when Jongdae is certain that they both did it already. Not that he is one to talk, right into this day untouched by another hand that isn’t his. He just doesn’t seems to find right person.

So now he decides to be little bitter shit about it and clears his throat loud and clearly. It is so much fun to see Chanyeol jump into air and backwards away from Baekhyun who is little shocked and flushes bright red. He clicks with his tongue and grins at them.

“What are you two doing here? Again sucking faces? And leaving me all alone?” tries to frown Jongdae at them.

“Of course not. We couldn't find you so we stopped to discuss where you could be.” replies Baekhyun with charming smile and because their Jongdae is actual angel made from all good things he never can stay mad at them for long. They see like his frown is slipping away and they smile. Jongdae sees their smiles and sighs again. They did it again. Honestly he has no idea how they do it.

“I was in the music room. I told you that I would be practicing but you two were busy with flirting of course.” pouts Jongdae at them and he is so adorable that Chanyeol and Baekhyun have to hold back squeal.

They are so lucky that this inside out beautiful creature loves them and still hasn't leave them. Everyone else would send them to hell already but Jongdae didn't. He loves them too much for that even when they annoy shit out of him at least five times a day.

“We weren’t of course we were listening to you but we thought that you would come to look like everyone else.” answers Baekhyun.

“Not you two. Oh, come on what’s so amazing about fact that someone transferred here?” groans Dae at his two best friends, “He is probably nuts because what sane person would want to willingly study here?”

“Well, he is quite good looking Dae, you know, maybe you could finally lose your V card.” winks Chanyeol at him and starts to laugh along with Baekhyun. Jongdae glares again. Oh, come on so he is still virgin, no big deal. There is nothing wrong with being nineteen years old and still not dating or having sex.

“Some friends you are. Why did I choose you in school?” pouts Jongdae again and turns to leave with throwing around his shoulder: “I will go practice again. You can find me there if you want.”

Still pouting he steps into hallway to collide with solid chest. Quickly apologizing he lifts up his gaze to stare in awe at most perfect face he ever saw in life. Only thing that ruins this face made by gods because no one is this perfect and does he right now see a dimple? Only thing that ruins it is how this beautiful chocolate eyes seems so hard, cold and lifeless which is disturbing when they stare right at him. He unintentionally shivers and can’t find suddenly strength to move.

And this is when Kim Jongdae finally meets Zhang Yixing, their new transfer student. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jongdae stands there frozen. No thoughts in his head. So, this is a new student everyone is speaking about. He can understand hype little better now but still he is nuts for going here.

But this is not a problem here. Problem is that he is staring for too long at this stranger’s lips. They look so soft, lower lip is slightly fuller and Jongdae suddenly wonders how it would feel between his teeth and under his tongue. With light blush he realizes where his thoughts are going.

He tries to move back and run into music room but strong arms holding him around his waist are preventing that.

“I’m so sorry I ran into you. I wasn’t paying attention. I will be more careful next time.“ babbles Jongdae and looks up again and those eyes which were seconds ago cold and hard now are gazing at him with warm look and does he just see dimple?  

“That’s ok only if you tell me your name, baobei. I’m Zhang Yixing and I just transferred here I hope we can become good friends.“

What? Baobei? Why this handsome stranger did just called him baobei? What does it even mean?

“K-k-k-kim J-Jo-jo-jongdae.“ manages Dae stutter out embarrassingly and red prettily colors his cheeks.

“So, Jongdae,“ smiles Yixing liking how a pretty name of this pretty student sounds coming out of his lips, „Where are you going? I still haven’t seen much of school, so maybe you could show me around?“ and flashes his dimple again.

Jongdae can only dumbly nod and stare as this boy beams at him like a tree on Christmas. What exactly does he want from him? That dimple is really distracting. He wants to poke it and maybe kiss it after. He should stop here because this aren’t thoughts he should be having about someone he just met. He never had this thoughts. He never found anyone this attractive either.

He needs to snap out of it really fast.

Jongdae goes through campus with pointing at everything and giving some tips. Luckily he already calmed down and pushed all that thoughts away to the darkest corner of his mind.

As soon as he is sure that he showed everything that could be shown Jongdae excuses himself and makes escape to find Baekhyun and Chanyeol. He really needs his friends now and he doesn’t even care if they are sucking faces. This new student is creeping him out. He felt his gaze on himself whole time and when he discreetly took occasionally look at him his eyes were either so warm brown or they were cold and hard. It was like he was completely different person each time. It is strangely attractive for him. He wants to know more. Why is it happening? Is that even possible?

He doesn’t like these questions. And he is hell sure that he doesn’t want to know an answers to them.

☼ ☼ ☼

Jongdae looks around and sighs in relief. He is alone. He is sure if Baekhyun would see him now he would call him a paranoid freak.

Again.

Which he is not. So what he spent this past month since he met Zhang Yixing hiding and trying to avoid him?

It was completely normal. At least in Jongdae’s opinion.

He still felt his gaze on him whenever they happened to pass each other. Zhang Yixing just happened to be everywhere Jongdae was. That’s why he is currently hiding in abandoned restroom. No, wait, he is not hiding. He is just waiting for good opportunity to go to music room where he hopes he will be alone.

He silently leaves restroom and is moving along the wall.

“Baobei, are you avoiding me?“

Jongdae lets out embarrassingly girly scream when he hears Zhang Yixing voice behind him. Oh my god. His heart might burst of his chest with how fast it’s beating now.

Yixing smirks and asks: „What baobei? Cat got your tongue?“ he backs Jongdae into wall and puts hand on younger boys chest. That quick pace of heart excites him. Excites him so much. He feels this boy’s heart beat even faster and his smirks gets even wider.

Jongdae watches with wide eyes as Yixing leans into his personal space. His breath quickens. He smells cologne that older boy put on in the morning and it’s making him light headed.

He can’t think straight. He needs to get out of this situation fast. He needs ….

He feels teeth grazing his neck. He feels tip of tongue on his pulse point.

Yixing smirks when he hears gasp. This is super easy. Never had he met anyone who reacted to him in such a way. Sure there were some people but no one was affected like this. He likes it. He wants more. He wants to take him apart. This beautiful boy with beautiful eyes and beautiful lips.

“You will be mine baobei. You cannot hide from me. Remember, I will always find you. Kim Jongde.“ says Yixing before releasing grip on boy who dashes madly away. Just wait, Kim Jongdae. You will be mine.

Then his phone starts ringing and he quickly accepts call. Adorable smile that shows his dimple sstretches over his face and he practically squeals into speaker.

“Lu-ge!! I miss you… When is your flight??”

☼ ☼ ☼

Since that incident in a hallway Jongdae became even more paranoid much to Baekhyun’s displeasure.

OK, he admits that when he sees how sometimes Yixing stares at Jongdae that he would be scared too but does he really needs to cockblock every opportunity he and Chanyeol get?

He loves his best friend. He probably loves him more then he should as best friend but he needs his time alone with his boyfriend.

So naturally he is relieved when Jongdae announces that his older brother Minseok is coming back from China where he was at exchange program. It is promise that Jongdae will latch on him and leave them alone at least for little while.

And another reason is that Jongdae finally starts to smile again. He missed these smiles that Jongdae used to throw around.

Baekhyun looks at him as he puts notes back into his bag. Maybe he could do something too. He admits this too. He wasn’t exactly good friend these days so he puts on smile and throws arm around Jongdae’s shoulders. Jongdae does cute little jump and turns his head to glare at him but to Baekhyun he looks just so fucking adorable. Baekhyun is sure that Kim Jongdae is actual angel who fell from the sky. Nobody can’t be that perfect but Kim Jongdae his whole life proves wrong.

“Jongdae, let’s get ice-cream just two of us like an old times! What do you think?” Baekhyun asks with hopeful smile. He really wants to make Jongdae feel better and feels bad about neglecting him.

“Ice-cream? In October? Really?” replies Jongdae and playful smile is tugging at his lips. He can’t say no to Baek. He never been able to and probably never will. Even though he has been neglecting him for sake of his boyfriend. Which makes Jongdae feel guilty because he loves both Chanyeol and Baekhyun and is so happy for them. They danced around each other since start of high school and finally got together years later. He doesn’t want them to suffer from lack of privacy just because he is with them practically 24/7. He wants to make it up too.

“Let’s make it pizza and I’ll go.” he adds and Baekhyun starts to grin like a crazy person which he is, not that Jongdae is different. Hand in hand they run out of school like over-excited puppies they are. Unware of narrowed pair of cold brown eyes that are following their every move.

☼ ☼ ☼

Jongdae checks his phone for what feels like thousand time. Today is Minseok hyung supposed to come and he didn’t specified when. Even though Jongdae wanted to pick him up at an airport. He whined, begged but where normally this worked Minseok said firmly no. So now actually is Jongdae sulking about that. His own brother doesn’t want him to pick him up. Nice. Thanks bro.

At least he didn’t see Yixing for whole day too. Not that he looked for him. Nope he didn’t. Really.

For October it’s awfully warm today so everyone is lazing around parking lot. Enjoying their precious time off.

Jongdae stops mid-sentence when he sees his hyung’s car pulling into parking lot.

Finally!!!

He jumps at his feet before car is even parked and is already halfway there when door opens. His brother steps out and Jongdae couldn’t be happier. He briefly does quick scan to look if he is alright and for any injuries and his eyes little widen when he notices how bigger his hyung’s arms gotten. He must have been working out. Wow.

“Hyung!! Minseok hyung! I missed you… Minse-“ he stops in the middle of his shout when he sees who is stepping out of his hyung’s car. He slows down his run to standing in the middle of cars like an idiot. This is why his brother did not want him to pick up? Because he had someone else? Someone who apparently is better?

And why is it dammed Zhang Yixing?

☼ ☼ ☼

Minseok looks up just in time to see his little brother hurriedly running away. His smile slips. This was not how his surprise was supposed to go. When he heard Jongdae excited screaming he wanted nothing more than grab his Dae into hug and don’t let go. He missed him so much this past year.

So why is he running away from him?

Is it because he didn’t pick him up at airport? That could be it because Jongdae is spoiled little brat. Spoiled by him but still. He looks for his brother’s two dumb best friends and spots them equally shocked. They are staring at him with open mouth. That confuses him little. What the fuck is going on?

“Wasn’t that your little brother you told me so much about?” his boyfriend wraps around his waist and Minseok nods.

He sighs as he looks around campus where everyone is staring at him like he is some attraction. Nothing changed here. Not that he expected it to be different. Little towns are awful.

But who the hell cares? He thinks as he turns around to kiss his boyfriend right in front everyone.

“Yes, it was. I have no idea what happened. I will go to find him. Will you be alright with Xing?” he asks and when his boyfriend nods he sets out on quest of finding his adorable whiny little brother he adores.

Luhan follows him with his eyes until he is lost between buildings and turns around to stare at his best friend who has THE look in his eyes. He sighs. He knew this would happen.

“What did you do to the poor boy Zhang Yixing? And I don’t wanna hear your excuses!”

Yixing turns to Luhan and utters 4 words which makes his blood go cold.

“He will be mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any kinds of comments :) Love you :)


	3. Chapter 3

Minseok enters music room and smiles. He’s glad that he still knows his little brother. Jongdae sits at stool in front of a piano and plays. Minseok stops to listen. He is proud to call himself Jongdae’s older brother. His little brother is extremely talented. He can sing. He can play. He is pitch perfect. There is nothing he can’t do.

He loves his brother so much and he knows him better than anyone but now he is little confused. He knew that Jongdae wanted to pick him up and that he would pout that he couldn’t but this was more than he expected. Which makes him wonder if something didn’t happen during time he was away. Something Jongdae is not telling him. Jongdae has always been good at hiding his feelings from everyone. Ever since he was little boy but Minseok got past hiding walls he built around himself. And now he is hiding again. It upsets him. Slowly he goes sit next to his little brother who flinches little but then put his head on hyung’s shoulder.

“I missed you, hyung. So much.“ sighs Jongdae and stops playing to wrap his arms around his brother for hug. He missed his brother’s warm hugs. They always made him calm and relaxed. They are his most favourite things in the whole world. 

Ever since he was little his hyung were there for him. He wants it to stay that way forever. And certainly he doesn’t want some Zhang Yixing to take his place. No way.

“What happened Dae? I know you aren’t telling me something.“ asks gently Minseok and by sigh Jongdae lets out he knows that his little brother is giving in.

He hugs him closer and listens to what was happening this past month.

☼ ☼ ☼

Luhan goes through everything every new student experiences. Stares, whispering, ogling and so much more. He gets he is super mega handsome so he charms everyone with his smile. After questioning Yixing he knows exactly why Minseok’s little brother ran away like that. Everyone did run away when they came to face Yixing’s not so nice side. He doesn’t blame them if he didn’t know Yixing like he does he would be gone too.

Luhan is on his way to cafeteria for lunch with Yixing in tow when his boyfriend finds him again. With his little brother who stops little at sight of them but walks again with brave face on and Luhan can see why Minseok adores and spoils him so much. He looks like a little angel. If he wasn’t madly in love with his boyfriend he would try to woo this boy so he could have him.

“Luhan, wipe that drool off your face please. I want to introduce to you my little brother Jongdae. Dae, this is my boyfriend Luhan.” introduces them Minseok with smile and watches Jongdae’s reaction.

Jongdae’s eyes widens as he hears word ‘boyfriend’ leave his hyung’s mouth. He knew it! That was why Minseok was all smiley and happy whenever he called him. He found boyfriend! His lips stretch into brilliant smile and he has to hold back squeal. He always knew that his brother has good sense. This boy looks handsome. He forgets himself and without any warning he tightly hugs Luhan.

As quickly as he hugged him he steps back blushing like a crazy while Minseok starts laughing.

“Dae, Dae, still same. I love you baby bro.” he laughs again and hugs him from behind.

“Hyung! This is embarrassing!” whines Jongdae and pouts because why the hell not? He can pout at his brother whenever he wants too. And his hyung is helpless against his aegyo. Minseok widens his eyes: “You can’t use this against me! I will not fall for it again! Nope! Never again!”

“Hyuuuuuuung. Pleeeeeeseeeeee!” turns Jongdae aegyo power full on and Luhan with amazement just watches as he sees his strong boyfriend crumble down. He never thought this was possible. Looks like even invincible Kim Minseok is nothing against this boy’s aegyo. This new information gives him new list of possibilities. Minseok sees smirk that is forming on his boyfriend’s face and rolls his eyes.

“Don’t you have class Dae?” asks rather Minseok to avoid this subject of conversation. Jongdae looks at time and curses. He quickly says goodbye and runs to his class which is starting in two minutes.

Minseok fondly watches him as he runs down the campus and because Luhan is busy fondly watching Minseok both of them are unware of heated gaze that Yixing who whole time was standing there, sends to Jongdae. If they saw it they would know that they should start to get worried for Jongdae. Very worried.

☼ ☼ ☼

Baekhyun huffs as he makes way through people who are annoyingly tall. He really wants to kill Jongdae. This is 25th time he ditched them. Yes, he counted. At first he was glad because he got some time alone with his boyfriend but now he kind of misses his best friend. A lot.

It’s been two weeks since Minseok hyung came back and Jongdae didn’t get any better. Actually he has been avoiding both him and Minseok.

He has been spending a lot of time in music room and talking to other people. He didn’t even know that Jongdae was friends with Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun. They were part of popular people. Something that they were not.

If he has to admit he is jealous that Jongdae seemed to find better company that his own best friend but that ends today. Today Jongdae will not escape him. Under no possibilities. Not on his watch. He will make him talk today.

He pushes his way through another mass of people which are starting pissing him off. Why today of all the days have to be everyone in the hallway? Why can’t they be hanging out outside? Seriously!

He catches glimpse of Jongdae at corner of his eyes. He quickly turns around and sets after him. He speeds up as Jongdae is starting to disappear from his view. Dammit Jongdae! Why are you doing this to me? Thinks desperately Baekhyun as he once again loses sight of his annoying best friend. Why Jongdae? Please, let me help you… Let me be the best friend you deserve…Thinks Baekhyun and he feels tears prickling at the back of his eyes.

☼ ☼ ☼

Jongdae locks the door behind him and sits on the bench of piano. Guilty feeling is slowly starting to grow through his body yet once again. He feels awful about neglecting his most favourite people in the world. He wishes he had enough of courage to face them but he is coward who rather hides.

He wishes he could explain what he is feeling inside. This massive urge to just hide and not to be seen. Feeling he gets when he catches Zhang Yixing watching him with dark look in the eyes. Feeling he gets when he sees Zhang Yixing laughing so freely with Luhan, not looking anything like person who once cornered him in hallway.

He wishes he could explain all of this. He wishes he knew what that all mean.

He wishes he why he has this urge to be closer to Zhang Yixing. To be able to feel his gaze in short distance. To be able to feel warmth of his breath on his face again. He wishes he would push him into wall again…

He wishes he didn’t feel all of this…

He wishes …

He wishes he didn’t look the door because just now he noticed that he is not alone in the music room.

He didn’t notice, in his hurry to get away from Baekhyun, Zhang Yixing sitting on the stool guitar in his lap who was now slipping key into his pocket.

Fuck!

He was screwed.

“Hello Jongdae.” rings out Yixing’s voice and Jongdae actually shivers but he right afterwards he scolds himself. He shouldn’t be affected by only sound of his voice. That was unnatural. Not ordinary. For him who never found anyone who would slightly to show interest in him. And no one ever caught his attention.

“H-h-hi Yixing.” stutters finally out Jongdae and blushes.

“I was wondering if you would sing with me? I heard you have amazing voice and there is duet I really wanna try. Only if it’s ok with you. Of course.”

Jongdae can only dumbly nod because honestly he is under charm of Yixing’s cheerful voice. This is what he has longed for. Happy feeling slowly bubbles in him and his mouth is for once faster than his brain: “What duet do you want to try?”

“I’m not sure if you are familiar with this. It’s from European movie Once and song is called Falling slowly.”

“I know it! It’s one of my favorites’.” he smiles at Yixing whose steps falters when he sees Jongdae’s sweet smile. This boy really is beautiful.

He looks like an angel.

An angel sent to Earth.

Angel who could save him…

Yixing quickly shakes his head as this thought enters his mind. No, he doesn’t need any saving and even if he does it’s too late for him now.

“You’ll play piano and I’ll play guitar?” Yixing asks and focuses on music. He can do it. This is what he wanted. To have Jongdae like this.

Jongdae agrees and adjust his position on the bench. When he looks up he sees Yixing staring at him. His breath hitches as they look into each other’s eyes.

To both of them it’s suddenly like there is only two of them in world. They are connected. As on cue they both start playing together. Yixing strongly on guitar and Jongdae softly on piano. They don’t need to look at what they are playing. They know.

Jongdae is the first one to start singing: _“I don’t know you but I want you. All the more for that.”_ All that rumors about Jongdae’s voice were true. Yixing didn’t want to believe because how could he when they were saying that his voice is better than anything they ever heard? But now he knows it’s true. They still look into each other eyes as they sing together chorus, it’s like something is pulling them together: _“Take this sinking boat and point it home. We've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you'll make it now…”_ They are in perfect harmony. There is no one but them. They go through whole song like this.

_“Falling slowly sing your melody, I'll sing it loud,”_ they sing last part of the song and both can’t keep smile of their faces. When the last tone of the song is still in the air Yixing puts down his guitar and goes to sit next to Jongdae never breaking eye contact.

He slowly leans into Jongdae’s personal space and feels boy’s quicken breath. Slowly like first rays on sunshine in the spring he connect their lips. Like lighting they feel spark second their lips touch. Their kiss starts gently. Mere their lips brushing but gradually it builds into something more and more.

They part when their need for air becomes something they can’t ignore. They open their eyes and smile at each other but then happens something that freeze blood in Jongdae’s veins. He sees kind and dazed look in Yixing’s warm chocolate brown eyes turn into something cold. He sees as his eyes lose their light and become dead. Gone is his smile with cute dimple. Instead on his lips is smirk which sends shivers down his back.

“I know you wouldn’t be able to resist me baobei.” whispers Yixing and Jongdae frozen in shock only watches as Yixing is again bringing their lips closer and closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to comment!   
> Love  
> -El


	4. Chapter 4

Jongdae stares at Yixing’s lips and all thoughts of escaping are disappearing from his head. He wants it. He wants to feel it. He wants to feel heat of other boy’s lips on his own but when he looks into his eyes he flinches.

His eyes which were filled with warmth when they were singing together are now stone cold. His pulse leaped anew as different feeling fills him. It’s a fear. He doesn’t know what happened to cause such a change but he feels the need to find out.

Jongdae tries to push him away but he is far o weak against him. He feels hard muscles flexing from where he has his hands placed on Chinese boy’s chest.

Yixing chuckles and grabs him by his wrist. “No, no. I don’t think so. I, finally, have you alone. You will not escape me baobei.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Baobei? I like it. It suits you.”

“Please, let me go.”

“No.” and with one fast move he presses his lips hard against Jongdae’s. His gasp allows him to easily dominate shorter boy’s mouth. He has him pressed against piano and he really likes the feeling of their bodies touching.

Jongdae’s eyes flutter close at tiniest fleeting moment of their tongues touching. Even though he didn’t talk with Yixing for more than 2 hours together, he is weak against him. He feels something pushing him towards this mysterious boy.

Everything about Zhang Yixing screams dangerous. From his eyes to his smile. Even his voice sends shivers down his back.

Just as he start to submit to whatever this is, door flies open and Baekhyun marches inside.

His eyes widen as he looks at the scene in front of him. Jongdae pressed against the piano and that new boy kneeling over him while holding his wrists.

“Baekhyun, what are you doing here?” Jongdae pushes, finally, Yixing away and stands up. Guilt goes through him as he sees disappointment and hurt in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Dae? What….. what’s going on?” Baekhyun is good at hiding his emotions just like Jongdae but they were always been able to easily read each other. He now he can’t hide anything from Jongdae who is instantly at his side, gently pressing into him.

“Baek, baby… I’m sorry. I’ll tell you everything. We go now, I’ll buy you something and we’ll have sleepover at mine, ok?”

“Really? You won’t run away again?”

“I promise I won’t.”  smiles Jongdae gently at Baekhyun who slowly smiles back. They seem to have forgotten that there is still one person with them. Yixing scowls as he sees them co close. He doesn’t like it. Jongdae is his, his alone.

“It was nice singing with you, Yixing. Thank you. See you around.” Jongdae says hurriedly as he is stepping out of the door because no matter what he is always polite.

They are three steps from the door when they hear angry groan and awful sound from smashing piano keys too angrily and hard.

Jongdae closes eyes and sighs. This is starting to look more and more suspicious. He feels long slender fingers locking with his and he looks at Baekhyun who is staring at the door in horror.

“Come on Baekkie. We need to buy some food.” Jongdae tugs at their joined hands and drags his best friend away.

“What was that? Oh my god that is why you were staying away from him? I’m so sorry, Dae.” Baekhyun starts to apologize. “Its’s ok. Really. I should apologize. I was shitty friend.” smiles Jongdae at him and wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and press his cheek to his neck.

“Really. Come on. My fridge is completely empty since Minseok hyung is back. He keeps cooking food and feeding Luhan. They are adorably sweet.”

“Well, I have to see that with my own eyes.” Jongdae smiles as he hears Baekhyun’s voice back to normal. “Of course you will see it. They have date today at our house. We should third wheel them.”

“You have in that right?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know you keep third wheeling me and Channie. Or do you want to join our relationship? I always knew that you secretly love me.”

“That was low blow Byun.”

They stare at each other for few seconds before bursting out laughing. Just like the old times. They lean onto each other for support and still laughing they make a way to Jongdae’s car.

Minseok watches them with smile as they start to bicker halfway about what they should buy. He knows he doesn’t have to worry anymore.

Chanyeol is another who is glad to see them finally speaking again. If he should tell the truth they were starting to get on his nerves with this whole ignoring thing. He just wanted his two best friends back. He isn’t even angry that they are leaving him out because that’s what he and Baekhyun were doing to Jongdae and Jongdae deserved time with Baekhyun. He would get his time with Jongdae differently. Maybe they could compose something together again. Yes. That is nice idea. He laughs when he sees Jongdae hitting Baekhyun who pouts. He knows he doesn’t have to worry anymore. They are back.

Jongdae pushes Baekhyun into passenger’s seat and laughs for himself but then he makes mistake of looking up. He stares right into dark angry eyes of Zhang Yixing. If looks could kill he would be murdered ten times over. He sees as he has his beautiful lips pressed into thin line and he remembers how they felt against his own. He blushes when he realizes what he just thought and quickly jumps into car.

Baekhyun gives him question look but he only shakes his head as he reverses from parking slot and drives away. No thoughts related to mysterious Chinese boys whose voice could melt mountains are allowed. Nope. None.

☼☼☼

Baekhyun laughs into his hand as he peeks from the hallway into kitchen. He has Jongdae on his back laughing into his neck. They observe Minseok cooking for Luhan who is seated on counter as they bicker over how spicy Minseok should make their food. Luhan insists that he should make it very spicy. Minseok disagrees. They are now glaring at each other and Jongdae is whispering into Baekhyun’s ear: “Kiss in three, two, one….. See there you go.”

And really, just when Jongdae said one that two connected their lips and Baekhyun loses it. He laughs out aloud, Jongdae with him and they fall right into kitchen in front of source of their laughter.

Minseok stares at Baekhyun lying on floor in his kitchen with Jongdae lying on his back, both of them still laughing, not caring that they look like crazy persons.

“Were they spying on us?” asks Luhan with wide eyes as he takes sight in front of him. Minseok sigh, nods and folds his arms on his chest. He tries to keep frown in place because he should be mad but he likes to see Jongdae laughing like the old times. Also it would be nice if Jongdae wouldn’t mention that he used to spy on his dates before. Luhan is very possessive and jealous person. He would not be pleased.

Then he locks eyes with Byun Baekhyun and curses the whole world because you cannot never trust Byun Baekhyun.

“Minseok hyung! I see that your methods didn’t change! Still cooking for your date?” smirks Baekhyun and with delights watches as Luhan The Cute Boy changes into Luhan The Pissed Off and Jealous Boy. Perfect.

“What do you mean? Like he had dates here in his house before?” hisses Luhan and Baekhyun starts to eagerly nod.

Jongdae senses danger and quickly scrabbles to his feet and starts to drag his mean best friend away while he mouths ‘Sorry’ to his brother who nods and turns to his overly jealous boyfriend.

“Luhannie, baby… It wasn’t something serious.”

“You took them to your house Minseokkie. That sounds serious. How many?”

Minseok sighs because he knows he is not getting out of this one. He knows he should be honest but truth is that he doesn’t want Luhan to know about his past relationship. It ended badly.

“I admit I did date before but it wasn’t something serious. The guy I took home was only one. And yes it was serious. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I just was afraid, you know, it didn’t end up good and I don’t wanna lose you.”

“You will never lose me I promise. I love you.”

“I love you too, soo his name was Joonmyun…..”

☼☼☼

“Baek… you didn’t have to do that…” sighs Jongdae as he hears name he wishes he didn’t have to hear again.

“I know, I wasn’t thinking.” Baekhyun bites his lip and looks towards kitchen. “I give you ride back to room ok?” he offers his back to Jongdae who laughs, jumps and wraps his arm around Baekhyun’s neck. He tries to hide his grin in his neck but he knows that Baekhyun feels it.

When they reach the room automatically they go to bed and lie down on it. No one ever gets their friendship. Back before Baek and Chanyeol started dating many people were expecting that Jongdae and Baekhyun would be the ones dating.

Jongdae smiles as he presses into Baekhyun’s side. In many ways Baekhyun is his soulmate but everything that ever happened between them was completely platonic.

Ok, they kissed once. But they were drunk and stupid and wanted to try it. But it ages ago. Even before Chanyeol and Baekhyun started dating.

Since that time their relationship is just platonic, sure they still hold hands, they still cuddle, they still need physic contact with each other but that is just them. It’s in their nature to be touchy.

They have been best friend even before they knew someone Park Chanyeol existed. They first met when they were loud, annoying 4 years old put in kindergarten and paired up to play together.

Jongdae knows he can trust Baekhyun with his life so when Baekhyun gently asks: “What is going on lately Dae? I missed you and you have been avoiding me.” he tells him everything that has been happening and Baek’s eyes grows bigger and bigger, and he tightly hugs Jongdae close to him so nothing bad can’t happen to him.

☼☼☼

Jongdae grins as he makes his way to school. Since his talk with Baekhyun 2 weeks ago, things have been somehow normal. He is very grateful for that. He sees Sehun getting out of car and decides to say hello. He and Jongin helped him a lot so he wants to stay friends with them.

He seeks out opportunity and jumps on unsuspecting Sehun’s back. Sehun nearly falls over and Jongdae could die from laughing.

“That was not funny hyung. I could fall and you would fall with me.” Sehun whines but grabs Jongdae so he could be comfortable.  

“Hello Sehunnie. I knew you wouldn’t let me fall. You like hyung too much for it.” laughs Jongdae and Sehun huffs as he feels blush coming up his face but doesn’t deny the fact.

“So what made you to jump on my poor back?... Hyung?” adds Sehun quickly remembering his manners.

“I wanted to say hi. And also I missed you and Nini.”

“Do you? We kind of were afraid you would forget us.”

“I would never Sehunnie. That’s why I’m buying lunch for you and Jongin today and you are eating with us.”

“Really hyung?”

“Yes, silly.”

Sehun smiles and continues his way to school still with Jongdae on his back who is pressing his face to his neck and he feels how he is smiling and this is definitely not good situation. It shouldn’t make his heart flutter. Not when he knows that his hyung sees him only as a dongsaeng nothing more.

“Hyung? Do you want to come to today’s dance practice with us? We could teach you something.”

“Sehun, you know I’m hopeless at dancing.”

“Oh, come on don’t be such a coward.” Jongdae could never turn down such a challenge so he agrees not knowing that this particular dance practice has more in store for him than he originally knew.

As, when he arrives, full view of Zhang Yixing in black shorts and tank top stretching. His eyes linger on his arms and how flexible he seems to be and gulps.

Their eyes meet in mirror and smirk appears on Yixing’s handsome face and Jongdae can feel his legs shaking. He is definitely fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you will like this chapter and don't forget to leave the comment! <3


	5. Chapter 5

Yixing loves dancing. It helps him clear his mind and not to think listen to all these voices he has inside of his head. Screaming at him. When he dances he feels like an old him.

He was pleased to find that even in Korea they had competent dance teams. Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun were the best. He had natural respect for them because of it even though they are younger. Respect that disappeared when he saw them go through the door with Kim Jongdae. His Kim Jongdae.

He doesn’t let it show though.  He eyes the way Jongdae is wrapped around Sehun and wants to scowl. He wants to be the one Jongdae is wrapped around. He wants Jongdae’s arm around him with his face buried into his neck. Even though his neck is super sensitive he is pretty damn sure that from Jongdae he wouldn’t mind.

He smirks when he sees Jongdae’s eyes going over his body. Since that kiss in practice room yesterday he knows that Jongdae wants him.

“Hello Yixing hyung! We took Jongdae hyung today with us, hope you don’t mind. We want to teach him something simple because he insists that he has two left feet.“ grins Jongin at Yixing who just nods and returns to stretching.

Jongdae stares at his back more than it is appropriate. It is very nice back. It kind of makes him wants to feel it under his fingertips. He blushes at the flow of his thoughts. He never had thoughts like this. Never in his entire life. What Zhang Yixing has done to him that he is like this?

Sehun looks between two of them and feels that something is not right. He doesn’t think they know each other so he doesn’t get this strange tension in the air, he look at Jongin but that boy is painfully obvious to everything around him so he doesn’t seem picked up same thing as Sehun.

“What exactly do you have in mind when you say simple Nini? You know, I think that our definitions of simple will be far from each other.“

“Don’t worry hyung! I’m sure Sehunnie will be more than ready to help you.“ Smirks Jongin at Sehun who glares at him. That traitor! He is supposed to keep Sehun’s crush secret not to drop hints everywhere! Again, he regrets his decision of choosing Jongin as his best friend. How much would be now his life easier!

Jongin reading his thoughts sends him flying kiss and moves to audio system in room to plug in his flash disk with chosen songs.

“I picked up some really simple songs until you improve and I’m sure that Yixing hyung will help you too. He is an amazing dancer.“

Jongdae looks over at Yixing who is already watching him with warm look in his eyes and smile on his lips. Jongin presses play and they begin their practice.

☼☼☼

Yixing is sure he is floating somewhere. After long time he feels happy or at least like his other side will not come out any time soon. He just got two hours of Jongdae’s precious laugh. He got to interact with him. He got to hold him while showing him right steps.

He did not expect Jongdae be this good. Yixing saw how hard he tried and to be honest he expected him to be little worse. They shared a lot of smiles during this two hours. Jongdae gifted him with laugh that lightened up his whole face. His high cheekbones pushed even further up and his eyes disappearing in crescents of happiness.  He wishes that this moment would not pass. That they could stay like this frozen in time forever.

But as it always happen all good things pass, Yixing turns his back only for minute to drink from his water battle and Sehun is already at his place by Jongdae’s side. Yixing frowns as Sehun places his hand at Jongdae waist to guide him into right position.

“Didn’t you say that you have two left feet hyung? So far you are really good for beginner.” laughs Sehun as he helps his hyung.

“Oh come on. It’s nowhere near you Sehunnie. I’m just trying not to embarrass myself more.”

“But really hyung, you are really good.” joins Jongin Sehun and Jongdae blushes bright red. He cannot say that he tries so hard because Yixing is here and also all this praise is getting to him.

Sehun has to hold back from whining because really? How come that boy older than him is this cute? It doesn’t make a sense and his crush is getting embarrassingly bigger and bigger. He is just done with this. This two hours were completely torture.  He, deep inside, knows why Jongdae is this good. He saw it in smiles he and Yixing hyung exchanged. He was trying for him.

“Thank you so much guys but I need to go now.  I’m about to be fifth wheel on double date. Baekhyun and Luhan ge want to have double date and I, unfortunately, have to go with them.” sighs Jongdae and shudders at thought of whole evening witnessing both too cute and in love couples. Baekhyun is extremely touchy person and from what he saw Luhan is same.

“I could go with you. To keep, you know, Luhan in check.” dimples Yixing at Jongdae who is left staring at his, oh my fucking god he has fucking, dimple and without thinking he nods in agreement.

Only when he is on his way home he realizes what he has done. “Oh my fucking god. Kim Jongdae, you are fucking idiot. You are embarrassment. What the actual fuck I have done. I was staring at him…” and whole ride home and even when he is entering house he keeps cursing like a sailor.

Minseok and Luhan who sits in living room are staring at him with open mouth as he goes past them without noticing, still cursing.

“I did not know that Jongdae could curse like this.” says Luhan and laughs.

“Me either.” replies concerned Minseok and gets up to catch his brother who just stares at him and blurts out: “I agreed that Yixing will come with me on that double date thing you are doing.” and then he takes off to his room, hopefully to die or drown in shower.

“Did he just say that he and Yixing have date with us?” Minseok needs to make sure and turns to Luhan who is laughing crying on the floor. He glares, picks up cushion from couch and chucks it at him but it only makes him laugh more.

☼☼☼

Yixing, meanwhile, in on cloud nine. He hums songs as he showers. It was easier than he thought but still he needed to make a sure that Sehun would not try to sweep Jongdae away. He was dangerously close to him during practice. Hands everywhere, making him laugh. Yixing does not approve of this. Not at all.

As he does not know where this “date” will take a place, he is left staring at his wardrobe with frown. He doesn’t like not knowing things. He needs to have everything under control but lately it has been slipping away from him. Especially his control over his emotions. Since he met Jongdae they were all over place. Still with frown he picks up his phone and dials his best friend.

“Ahhhh, Yixing! I heard you scored date today!” laughs into speaker Luhan strangely breathless and there are some sounds in the background which sounds like someone hitting something. “Hey, Minseok stop hitting me! You don’t want to have bruised boyfriend!” Yixing hears Luhan yelling and has to close his eyes to will mental images away. He always knew that Luhan was dirty old man in disguise of boy.

“I’m sorry to interrupt what sounds like your deepest fantasies came true but yes, I have date but unfortunately there will be you too and another people. And where exactly are we going?”

“Just some movies and then dinner, so don’t wear anything fancy please. I remember you walking around in those awful suits.”

“They are Armani! How dare you to insult Armani?”

“What ever, just something casual ok?”

“Ok, Lu-ge. Bye and enjoy your weird fantasy hitting!” Yixing hangs up before Luhan can say anything else then: “I do not have….”.

Something casual? He could do that. He picks up dark skinny jeans with black tank top and over it jean shirt. He will sweep Jongdae off his feet.

After he is done with styling his hair he still has good half hour before he has to leave.

He picks up phone and scroll down to find certain name. He click on call button and waits.

“Hello TaoTao, I need you to do something for me…” he says after he gets his call answered.

☼☼☼

It is safe to say Jongdae is freaking out. He stands in front of his closet and is in biggest crisis ever. He shouldn’t be. It’s just double date with his annoying best friend and brother. And with hottest guy he ever saw who is making him scared and turned on with butterflies in his tummy at the same time. No big deal. Really. It should be nothing.

Except.

It is not.

It’s not when it should be and he doesn’t know what to think about it. He never went out on date. Wait, it is NOT a date. Yixing will just be keeping Luhan in line. Nothing more.

Thought of not being it date makes him feel weird, almost like he would want it to be a date. He looks at his clothes again and sighs, he is not getting anywhere, he needs a help. He draws in big breath and yells: “Minseok hyuuuuuuung!” and because he has good lungs. Thank god for singing. His yell resonates through the whole house and he can already hear annoyed stumping on the stairs.

He smiles in satisfaction when door of his room are thrown open and his hyung marches into room with annoyed expression that could kill.

“What Jongdae? I was in the middle of something.” sighs Minseok and just know Jongdae notices his ruffled hair and unbuttoned shirt. He instantly colors red and stutters out apology.

“I just need help with what to wear hyung. I just don’t know.” he whines while making sad eyes and Minseok cannot stay mad for long. Not at his adorable younger brother.

“Ok, Dae. I’ll help you.” he smiles at him and Jongdae beams back. He turns to his brother closet and picks up black jeans with white T-shirt and over it navy oversized sweater.

“Isn’t this too casual?” Jongdae asks little unsure.

“Don’t worry. You will look adorable plus it goes with your curly hair. I still cannot believe you had it done.”

“Hey! Don’t insult my hair! It is masterpiece and thank youu.” Jongdae grins and gives his surprised brother big kiss on cheek.

After this he gets ready and have few minutes to spare so he goes through his feed on Instagram, likes Baekhyun’s new selfie and after that he writes comment about his face because that’s what best friends do but he cannot focus. His heart is making leaps in his chest and his knees are trembling. Oh my god, this will be so embarrassing. He can already feel it. He will trip over his own feet and face plants on the ground in the crowd of people. He can imagine it.

Minseok and Luhan watch as Jongdae groans and buries his face into his hands and are trying to stifle their laughter.

“He is having mental breakdown now. Why is he so worried over it? It’s not like it will be his first date right?” Luhan laughs but stops when he sees Minseok giving him pointed look.

“Wait, it is his first date? He never went out? With face like that? How is that possible?”

“He is shy. And I guess no one ever caught his attention. I never seen him like this either. He is so adorable nervous. But really he has trouble opening up. Sometimes he is hiding things even from me.”

Luhan back hugs Minseok after he sees his troubled expression. “Don’t worry. He will open up. Maybe Yixing will help.”

“That’s why I’m worried.”

“I know Yixing did some dumb and bad stuff but he is really nice guy, Minnie.”

“I know that Hannie, we helped him together remember. I’m just concerned as big brother. He dares hurt him and I will beat him up.”

“Ohhhhh, I love this side of you. All serious and violent.” jokes Luhan and earns painful jab into ribs from his boyfriend who has slight blush on his cheeks. They are stopped from taking it any further by doorbell.

Jongdae freezes. He is here. What is he going to do? Can he runaway now? He could. Maybe to Japan or Europe. Yes, London would be nice. Before he has chance run to his room to pack his stuff, Minseok opens the door and lets Yixing in.

Jongdae without thinking turns to the door and his breathing stops.

**Author's Note:**

> not enough of xingdae in this world so i decided to make my own hope you will like it :3


End file.
